ex oriente lux
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Gilbert berjalan memasuki gerbang, ke arah timur. Lovino sengaja membuat dirinya tertinggal. {canon}


_(Gilbert berjalan memasuki gerbang, ke arah timur. Lovino sengaja membuat dirinya tertinggal.)_

.

.

.

 **ex oriente lux**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : Prussia, South Italy. **Genre** : Spiritual. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

Gilbert menggosok kukunya, meninggalkan Lovino di belakang. Lovino masih melihat-lihat dan menemukan beberapa puing untuk mengisi kembali liang-liang yang hilang dari kepala dan hatinya, dari balik tembok-tembok yang semakin tinggi di kejauhan dan dinding-dinding yang menua di sekitar.

Semakin panas, dan Gilbert menekan topinya. Tetapi tak lama kemudian dia, yang masih benar-benar impulsif bahkan sejak turun dari pesawatnya berkilo-kilo di Kairo sana, melepaskannya seperti sambaran kilat dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Rasanya kau masih benar-benar kecil saat _Crusade_ pertama, ya."

Lovino mendengus. "Kau juga masih bocah."

"Francis yang lebih dewasa." Gilbert menatap melampaui pundaknya. "Dia mungkin punya lebih banyak ingatan dari kita."

Lovino memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menelanjangi pikirannya sendiri untuk menemukan lagi masa lalu. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia temukan, selain darah, merah, dan perang. Jahat. Ia menyimpan sedikit hal baik untuk kota yang tak hanya terdiri dari satu warna.

"Menurutmu ... hei, Lovino."

"Huh?" Masih di kedua saku celana tangannya, dan ia mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

"Kupikir kau tidak menyimak," Gilbert menyilangkan kedua tangannya di balik kepala. "Apa warna Yerusalem untukmu?"

Spontan Lovino menuturkan jawaban, "Merah."

"Hm."

Gilbert membiarkan kepingan-kepingan menyusun dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya. Lagi, akhirnya, setelah sekian lama. Ia baru menginjak Yerusalem untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ... entahlah, berpuluh tahun yang lalu? Setengah abad? Bahkan menengoknya setelah kekacauan '48 pun tidak. Baginya, yang telah melewati sejarah Yerusalem melalui _Crusade_ dan mengetahui dongeng-dongeng Daud juga Sulaiman, bahkan juga menengok epik Xerxes dan Alexander juga Nebukadnezar lewat sejarah biblikal dari para rohaniwan-rohaniwan lintas kepercayaan, Yerusalem tak pernah _terlihat_ sebaik ini, _**sesehat**_ ini, dan semerdeka; setenang ini.

"Perang, Gil. Cuma itu yang kuingat."

"Kurang gaul kau," Gilbert tertawa culas.

"Diamlah, negara sekarat."

"Bilang itu pada dirimu sendiri, Tumit Sepatu!" Gilbert lagi-lagi terhibur atas humornya sendiri. Dia mendeham untuk membenarkan suaranya sendiri yang serak karena gelak sepihak barusan. "Sebenarnya Yerusalem bukan hanya tentang perang. Atau kehancuran. Merah, darah."

"Tetua akan mulai berceramah, Kawan-Kawan," seloroh Lovino, memutar bola matanya. Ia melambatkan langkah agar Gilbert lebih jauh darinya.

"Bagiku ... perang yang terjadi di Yerusalem, segala perebutan yang ada—membuat kota itu pecah di dalam hatiku. Remuk seperti guci yang dilempar dari tepi jurang. Oh, ya, setiap kali melihat kota yang diinjak-injak pasukan perang—memang seperti itu," ujarnya, tatap matanya nanar seakan seluruh kegelapan sejarah berkelebat di pandangannya dan dia tak punya mesin waktu. "Tetapi melihatnya bangkit seperti ini, _**hidup**_ seperti ini ... pecahan itu tersusun lagi. Bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Membangun sebuah kota baru dengan nama dan sejarah lama."

Lovino menanamkan tatapannya ke tanah ( _esok atau esok harinya lagi barangkali akan tumbuh dan bersemi sebuah replika kota hancur di titik itu_ ), tetapi ia lekas-lekas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gilbert: punggung lelaki itu seperti sebuah dinding yang kembali berdiri setelah dicabik dan dilunturkan warnanya.

"Jadi, dengan konsep itu," ia mendelik sebentar, lalu menoleh untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu; tertinggal di mana Lovino? Ia tersenyum miring. "Bukankah kita memang harus percaya bahwa hasil peperangan akan membangun kedamaian baru?"

Lovino diam, barangkali terhenyak.

Satu tangannya mengambil satu kepingan Yerusalem dari era _Crusade_ dan ia memandanginya, cahaya dari lorong jiwa sedikit menerangi.

Lalu mata fisiknya menyerapi keadaan sekitar. Ia membiarkan keping barusan jatuh ke tanah, kemudian cahaya lorong menyiraminya hingga subur dan menjadi kota baru.

Persis seperti yang mata fisiknya lihat.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: yak oke, 'Tumit Sepatu' joke is garing yukno lah gimana gil (lu yang bikin yaela). karena lovino = italia selatan = means that yang bentuk tumit sepatu itu ... yagitude (KRIK).

dan ... oke, saya merekomendasikan buku simon sebag montefiore 'Jerusalem' bagi yang bener-bener ingin tahu kenapa Yerusalem bisa dikatakan kota paling berwarna dan paling diperebutkan sepanjang sejarah. worth to read gaes, though 700 halaman lebih.

dan ... soal genre. gaes just correct me kalo ternyata ini ga 'masuk' di spiritual. aku masih latian genre ini dan karya ini adalah bahan belajarnya ;w;

and what kind of moral value i can deploy here?

—kamu tetep bisa bangkit setelah dihancurkan. yea, like how jerusalem has been.

dan; setting fik ini ... barangkali gerbang jaffa? not specifically remember the map of jerusalem but this gate is my favorite.


End file.
